


晴明cei

by Jujiujiu



Category: [阴阳师]晴明
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujiujiu/pseuds/Jujiujiu
Kudos: 3





	晴明cei

[阴阳师]晴明cei

不知道是不是被狐狸带大的孩子会特别早熟，一晃眼分明昨天还在老老实实叫着姐姐的小晴明今日便拔个儿长成了翩翩公子的模样，褪去了少年的灵动稚嫩，散出的沉稳气质便更显得出类拔萃一些。

自那次你偷摸潜入他寮内“取经”后，他便对你格外关照，虽说只是个小孩的年纪，却极擅洞察人心，总是恰到好处地指点了你，又不至让你失了年长他几岁的面子和尊严。你对他好感倍增，但也未曾想到竟有一日能发展成这样的亲密关系。

你坐在婚床边身子有些发僵，唯有手指默默绞成了麻花状昭显着心里的不安和慌乱。兴许是关系的突然改变，那个明明已经相处到熟悉得不能再熟悉的人此刻却也让你感觉到了些许的生疏。

“怎么紧张成这样？”  
他比你自然许多，好像和你的婚事早在他的预料和掌握之中。  
“那个……我……”你逼自己冷静下来，一开口却难以掩藏慌张时习惯性的结巴。  
“晴明，我总觉得我们这样哪里怪怪的，我……今天还是，先走了……”  
逃跑的脚步还没跨出便被大力拉回，一气呵成地将你压倒在床上，挑起的桃花眼紧盯着将你逼出了一身热汗。

“姐姐又要跑？”

他已经许久不以“姐姐”称呼你，印象里上一次这样叫你还是他少年时期，现在再这么一听，真是违和得让人不习惯。

“新婚之夜诶……”他蹙眉，满脸委屈的模样倒是有几分先前的味道。

婚服被温柔地脱下，赤裸着的雪白肌肤让他眼眸一亮，身下的欲望炙热地挺立起来抵在你的腿根处。他贪婪地嗅着你身上散发的玫瑰香，一路探寻着将脸埋进了你的花田。  
“别……你……干什么……”你不经人事，只是觉得那处被撩拨得又痒又胀，而他则直接无视了你的话，舌头还在不断地舔舐吸吮着那颗小珍珠，弄得你连脚底心都在发烫。  
“别这样啊……”你羞臊地支起身想要将他推开，却是更主动地将自己送入了他的口中，他顺势一吸，你便感觉身体在不受控制的猛颤，一股热流涌出，将花径弄得湿润粘腻。他抬起头，嘴边挂着一丝透明的蜜液，看得你脸一红，蜷起了身子躲进被子里。  
他不准备就这样放过你，掰开你的双腿又伸入了一根食指，未经开拓的甬道第一次被入侵，你下意识地缩了缩，本就紧致的的内壁就更为用力地吸住了他。  
你听到他深吸了一口气，眼里的欲望浓烈得仿佛要将你生生拆吃入腹，但却依旧耐着性子让你慢慢适应。你也不忍他忍得太难受，主动解了他的衣带，将他那胀得发红的巨物释放了出来。

“开始吧……”  
你视死如归的模样惹的他轻笑，他慢慢地扶着那物什挤了进去。经过先前的开拓，他的挺进十分顺利，除了那些许的胀痛，更多的是被填满的满足感，你情不自禁勾住了他的脖子，将自己送的更加深入一些。  
他闷哼着向你进攻，每每不遗余力地顶到最深处你都忍不住呻吟着将他夹紧，感触到你的渴望他更加来劲，渐渐让你有些招架不住，央求他别进得那么深。  
“这样吗……”他有些惆怅的退了出来，只留头部浅浅地一刺一刺。突然的空虚让你难受得心痒，瘪着嘴快要哭出来，“不是啊……这样……不舒服……”  
他有意作弄你，装着听不懂逼你把话说明白。  
“进来啊……这样……不够……”  
“那这样呢？”他掐着你的脚腕几乎将你对折成了两半，猛地刺入了最深处，发出了淫靡的水声和肉体拍打声。  
“啊……晴明……”你近乎哭喊，“慢一点……”  
他不搭理你，一口咬住了你胸前的酥软。  
“安倍晴明！”你着急地喊他，生怕自己又在不经意间被他弄得泄了身。  
他停下看你，不满地捏着你的下巴，“叫我什么？”  
你不说话，他将你抱起，掰开你的股瓣，刺入的同时又加入了两根手指一同动作，阴穴被撑到了极致，仿佛要裂出血来。

“夫……夫君！”

他满意地将手指抽了出来，狠狠顶刺了几下喷洒在了你身体里。本以为就到此为止了，没料他迟迟不抽身，抱着你喘息了一阵，体内那刚疲软的物什便又硬挺着胀大开来。

“你怎么……”

他坏笑着将你放倒在床上，“夫人，我们再来一次吧……”

————  
门外听墙根的妖们已经聚集多时。  
起先你还有余力喊叫，到后来就只能窝在晴明的怀里小声地哼哼，忠诚如鬼切，听你没了声音差点拔刀闯进去将人砍成几半，得亏是食梦貘在场，直接将他送入了梦乡。

“大人叫得那么惨，我们真的不管管吗？”萤草那一群小姑娘们很是为你担忧，金鱼姬已经做好了踹门的准备，却被荒川揪着领子提了回去，“小矮子别凑大人的热闹。”

你的式神和晴明的式神站成了两个阵营，一时间有些剑拔弩张的味道。玉藻前收了扇子，立在中间，一个个拍掉双方的武器。

“散了散了，晴明他有分寸的。别扰了我侄儿期望已久的洞房花烛夜，那我可是要让你们尝尝堕天的滋味的……”


End file.
